


Elsa x Female Reader One Shots

by snowydxsney



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowydxsney/pseuds/snowydxsney
Summary: A book of mostly fluff Elsa x fem reader one shots. I take requests and you can also read this on Wattpad and fanfiction.net (my username is same). Enjoy!
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	1. Driving Lesson

Modern AU  
______________________

"Y/N." You hear Elsa's cheerful voice calling you. 

"Y/N." You pretend to sleep not wanting to get up. 

She shakes you a bit. 

Still nothing. 

"Wake up..." She whines peppering soft kisses all over your neck. 

"Elsaaa." You mumble groggily, rubbing your eyes. 

"Yes!" She cheers. "Finally awake."

"Couldn't you leave me alone til I wake up without you disturbing me?" You huff placing a pillow on your face. 

She chuckles knowing you're definitely not a morning person. 

"You promised you'll give me a driving lesson."

"This would be a billionth time you fail it." You snort, for your girlfriend has many talents, but driving is definitely not one of them. 

She hits your arm playfully. "We have so much fun every time. C'mon, don't be a party-breaker." She jokes as you drag yourself out of the bed to get ready for the day. 

•••

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" You yell as she stops the car suddenly after accelerating too much. 

You sigh in relief and see her bite her lip in a guilty manner, dropping her gaze down to her feet. 

"I'm hopeless." She mumbles disappointedly crossing her arms making you melt at her cuteness. 

"Awwww, babe, I didn't mean it like that." You pat her thigh making her look at you. "I just didn't wanna die today, that's all." You chuckle as she pouts suppressing a smile. 

You tickle her neck a little and her pearly white teeth are immediately revealed as she screeches and laughs. 

"OK, OK, I'm good now." You peck her nose and she giggles. 

"Let's try again. This time go slower." You explain. 

She nods and starts the engine. Somehow, she drives the car backwards, almost hitting the nearby fence. 

Her beautiful blue eyes widen and she chuckles nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Five seconds later, you both burst out laughing. 

"Y-you're... Totally.. Untalented... Ff-for this!" You say while giggling and laughing. 

After finishing your crazy laughing session, Elsa leans into her seat completely. She breaths out as her cheeks puff up, making her look absolutely adorable. You beam at the sight. This is her most relaxed and comfortable mood, and you love every second of it. 

"What?" She blushes noticing your stare. 

You take her hand in yours and sigh. "I love you more and more every day, you know that?" 

She smiles, her eyes shining with happiness. "I love you even more, baby." Her soft lips kiss the back of your hand and you just sit there in peaceful silence. 

"Let's go somewhere to eat, shall we?" She suggests.

"Sure, Snowflake. But I'm driving us home." You tease her and wink. 

She sticks his tongue out at you and you shake your head snickering at her actions. 

However, you can't prevent one particular feeling overwhelming your entire being even if you wanted to. 

That feeling being love.


	2. Always

"No, no, please no..." 

A few silent cries awake me from my deep slumber, my eyes fluttering open as I turn around and see Elsa gripping the sheets in both of her hands tightly and her legs kicking in the air. As my vision slowly adapts to the dark, the only light coming from the Moon through the window, I see fresh tears falling down the Queen's cheeks. 

The sight breaks my heart in half, for I know how terrible her nightmares can be and how much they can scare her. I immediately take the covers off of me in order to do something to help my sleeping girlfriend. 

Some people say you shouldn't wake up a person when they have a nightmare, but that's definitely not the case for Elsa. The sooner she's awaken from her nightmare, the better, because if it lasts for too long, it makes her upset to the point she can't fall asleep again, no matter how much she wants to. 

I kneel above her with my legs at her sides so she doesn't accidentally kick me. My hands reach out for her own that are clenched into fists while holding onto the sheets. I caress her knuckles and lean down to kiss away her tears. 

"Shhh, babygirl, it's ok, I'm here. Nothing bad will happen, don't be scared." I coo trying to calm her down and succeeding to some extent. I feel her body relaxing a little and her hands letting go of the sheets giving me the chance to take them in mine. 

"Y/N..." She whines before letting out a silent sob, more tears falling from her still closed eyes. 

"I'm here, darling, I'm here." I move a few strands of her hair off of her face and cup her cheek with my hand. "Wake up, Elsa, please." 

A couple of moments later, her eyes slowly open, the icy blue orbs staring at me with dozens of different emotions before she envelops me in a bone crushing hug, making me fall on top of her. 

"Thank Goodness, you're alright." She sighs nuzzling her nose against my neck. 

"I am, but you aren't." I say before kissing her forehead, a sweet smile adorning her face afterwards. 

"I'm better now, don't worry. You're here and it's all that matters." 

"What did you dream about now? Of course I'm here, I'll always be here." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." I say before Elsa turns us around so that she's laying on my chest. "You have to stop stressing that pretty head of yours, you know? Those nightmares have become quite frequent recently and I know there's a reason for that."

"I have duties that I have to do, Y/N. It is stressful to rule, that's inevitable."

"I know that but I also know there is something more going on." I sigh and pull is both up in a sitting position so I can look her in the eyes. "Just talk to me, please. I want to help you. Well, you don't have to tell me right now, but you should know that I'll always be there for you if something's bothering you. I hate seeing you so upset." 

"Nothing particularly happened, actually. It's just... ughhh." She covers her face with her hands and sighs before taking a hold of mine. "I dreamed about losing you because I am afraid of losing you." 

I open my mouth to tell her how ridiculous that is, for only death could make me leave her, but she interrupts me immediately. "Please let me finish. I'll explain." I nod and squeeze her hands gently urging her to continue.

"I- I feel like I'm not giving you enough of my time and attention because of my duties. Yes, I know you're extremely tolerant and understanding about that and you know how much I love you, however... I can't help but think that you might get tired of living like this. You deserve a normal life and you deserve someone who would give their all to you, who would spoil you, go places with you and just... Make you happy, I guess. Make you happier than I do." Her beautiful blue eyes well up with tears and her bottom lip trembles making me want to hold her in my arms and soothe her with sweet words of love until all of her worries fade away. But before I do that she speaks again. "I wouldn't blame you if you left me at some point though. However, it would hurt. It would hurt very badly." She whispers the last part as if not really wanting me to hear it. Looking up at me, she gasps softly and cups my cheek with her cold yet gentle hands. "God, I made you cry. Please don't cry, I didn't want you to cry." 

As she said that, I realised that indeed, I was crying too. But I was too focused on her own feelings and what she was telling me to even notice it. "I will never ever leave you, you get it? Never. I would only leave if death came to me and took me away from you and there's absolutely no other way for that to happen, especially by my will."

The blonde's eyes widen as she puts her hand over her mouth gasping. "Don't talk about you dying, Y/N. I'd rather bear with anything else that could happen than that."

"The good thing is that you don't have to worry about either of those options. Because my plan is definitely not to die or leave you any soon." I kiss her forehead and pull her closer to me so she's snuggling against my chest. "I promise you baby, I'll always be here for you."

"Always."


	3. Ticklish

Noooo!" Elsa whines and laughs as I tickle her mercilessly. 

She asked for it though. 

I was trying to have a peaceful afternoon and read a book, but she decided to disturb me by laying on top of me, pinching me and humming nonsenses just because she was bored and couldn't find a way to entertain herself. 

"You were a bad girl, darling! I gotta get my payback!"

"Y- you got it! Aghhh! Pleaseee, staphhh!"

"Admit you were a bad girl! Say it!"

"Neverrr!"

"I gave you a chance to get your ass out of this, but you didn't want to cooperate." I say tickling her harder and she screeches trying to get me off of her.

"Y/N! Pleaseee!"

I ignore her pleads and continue with what I'm doing. Although I feel like I should let her go, I kinda don't want to and I have to take my revenge. Besides, she's too cute laughing loudly with her cheeks slightly flushed and her hair getting adorably messy. She's trying to escape my grasp but fails.

"OK! OK! I was a bad girl, I was a bad girl! Now please let me goo!"

I get off of her as she breathes heavily, her chest rising up and down with every breath she takes.

"Satisfied with your revenge?"

"Absolutely, my Queen." I giggle kissing her cheeks and resting my head on the left side of her chest, enjoying the steady sounds of her beating heart. 

Elsa pulls me even closer pecking my forehead gently. "This is all I wanted to do before you attacked me." She pouts.

"Awww." I coo kissing her soft lips. "My baby just wanted some attention, didn't she?"

She nods nuzzling her nose to mine.

"You're so silly." I state with a smile.

"Why?" She asks looking at me with those big blue eyes that I simply cannot resist. 

"Because you're acting as if you couldn't have asked me to cuddle instead of bothering and annoying me."

"No, it wouldn't be interesting that way." 

I roll my eyes at her silliness. "You're something else, Elsa." I say kissing her blushing cheeks.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you much more, honey."

She scoffs tangling her fingers through my hair. "Impossible."


	4. Sleepyhead

Modern AU  
____________________________

I change into my pyjamas and make some popcorn picking out a movie while Elsa showers. Just as I make myself comfortable on the couch she enters the room in a pair of blue pyjamas, her wet hair framing her beautiful face.

"C'mere, Snowflake." I say patting the space next to me. She sits down shyly biting her lip. She often gets shy out of nowhere, I don't know why. It's not like I mind it though, quite the opposite. It's too cute.

"What are we watching?"

"Gone With The Wind." I bat my eyelashes in a flirty way. "I know you prefer Disney movies, but we watched them like, every day during last week."

"I can't help it, I like them." She defends pouting.

I peck her cheek. "I know baby, I'm just teasing you."

We sit there watching the movie in peaceful silence until she rests her head on my shoulder blinking slowly and yawns. I smile at her tucking some of her platinum blonde locks behind her ear.

"Go to bed." I say softly.

She hums incoherently closing her eyes completely. I giggle at the unbearable amount of cuteness I witness, before taking her in my arms and carry her to our bedroom. 

I lay her on the bed and cover her with a blanket tucking her in gently and brush a few strands of hair out of her face, admiring her beauty. I stand up and make my way to the door, but immediately hear her shift and her eyes slowly open. 

"Aren't you staying?" Her eyelashes bat adorably as she blinks a few times. 

"I'm just gonna turn the TV off and I'm coming, OK?" I smile.

She nods and buries her face in the pillow. I giggle quietly. She's been convincing me that somehow I magically help her get a better sleep while I personally think it's simply cuddles that relax her. 

After I turn off the TV and the lights, I get back to Elsa in the bedroom. Just as I lay on the bed, she rolls over and snuggles close to me. I chuckle and peck her forehead. "My spoiled, spoiled baby."

She scoffs. "You're the one who clung to me and didn't want to let go last night when I carried you to bed." She yawns. "It took quite a lot of effort to change into my PJs." 

"I don't recall that." I answer simply.

"Well, I do." She mutters with her eyes closed. "Who's spoiled now?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

She chuckles and pecks my neck. "Good night."

I beam at her small affection, my stomach erupting with butterflies as she wraps her arm around my waist, pulling me closer so my back is rested against her chest. 

"Good night, love." I whisper, letting the sound of her soft breathing and closeness of her body lull me to sleep.


	5. Bullied

Modern AU  
_____________________

''Open the door, Y/N, please!'' I hear my mother's voice saying from the kitchen.

''OK!'' I reply marking the page of the book I've last read and make my way to the door. Opening them, I see the face of my wonderful girlfriend. 

''Elsa!'' I smile and hug her tightly, instantly feeling something's wrong. She simply has that kind of aura. She's usually happy and cheerful and you're ought to feel that. However, when she's sad or stressed, it's just as easy to notice. ''Come in, baby. What's wrong?''   
She closes the door after coming in, her hand holding mine for dear life. ''Have you been crying?'' I ask looking at her red watery eyes.

''Yes.'' She manages to say, sounding as if she'll break down crying any second now.

''Go to my room so we can have some privacy. I'll be there in a moment.'' She nods and does as I told her while I get to the kitchen. 

''Who was it, dear?'' My mom asks.

''Elsa. Something's wrong, she's been crying. She may stay over tonight, it'll be late by the time I make her feel better.'' I explain. 

''You think those girls from school told her something mean again?'' 

''I don't know, probably." I sigh trying to suppress my anger towards those bullies. "I'll ask her.''

''That's become quite often lately. I can't understand - why doesn't she just tell her parents so they can do something about it? She's spending more time here than at her own house!''

''You never told me you had a problem with her staying over. Also, she can't tell her parents about it because if she did so, she'd have to come out to them and she's not ready for that yet. I've told you that already." My voice comes out a bit harsh for I'm quite protective when it comes to Elsa. She's very fragile and she's going through a tough period, so I won't hesitate to do anything to help her.

''Of course I don't. You know I like her, she's a very nice girl. I was just saying. This whole situation is getting quite unpleasant.'' 

''I know. I'll go see her now, and find out what happened this time.'' 

''Sure. Good night, Y/N.''

''Night, mom.''

''Your girlfriend's here again! Don't be too loud, okay?'' My idiotic brother shouts from the living room.

''Shut up, Den!'' I roll my eyes and make my way to my room. 

I find Elsa sitting on my bed in a crisscrossed manner, with her face in her hands. I sit next to her, gently rubbing her back in circles. ''What happened, baby? What did they tell you?'' 

She breathes in shakily then looks at me and says. ''Just as usual, actually. Nothing I haven't heard before.'' She sniffs and takes her phone out of her pocket. "Here, you can see if you want to."

I take her phone from her slightly trembling hands before pecking her soft lips. She scoots closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder as I read the messages she's received. 

"Dyke."

"Can't you just be normal for once?"

"People like you shouldn't even exist."

"Tbh, Y/N could do better."

I stare at the messages, still in disbelief for I'm completely unable to get used to this, my heart breaking for what they're putting her through. 

You're probably wondering why all the hate is directed towards Elsa and not me. First of all reasons is that I don't give a damn about what people say and just ignore their comments so they find it uninteresting to try messing with me. However, the blonde beauty who I have the honour of calling my girlfriend gets extremely upset every time which their petty souls find very pleasing. Also, she's always been that quiet shy girl who doesn't speak much and they find that weird. It's not that I'm very popular myself, but I'm not as shy as she is. 

Don't get me wrong, I see nothing wrong with that part of her personality, quite the opposite. I love absolutely everything about her and there's nothing that could change that. 

I kiss her bare shoulder then all over her face, slowly and gently, wanting to show her all my love for her with this sweet gesture. Gazing into her beautiful blue orbs, I cup her face in my hands. ''You're gorgeous, love, both inside and out. Everything about you is perfect. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise, especially some stupid bitches from school. Their goal is to make you feel this way and you shouldn't let them succeed. I know it's hard for you but I know you can do that."

"That's the thing. I don't believe I'm strong enough to overcome this. I- I've always felt like I'm not good enough, I've always been seen as that weird girl in school and liking girls hasn't helped me either.'' She sighs and lays her head in my lap. "However, you made it all worth it. You mean so much to me, Y/N. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met." Her voice trembles as if she's about to cry but she quickly gets herself together. "I love you so much."

My heart melts at her confession and I can't help but smile widely. "I love you too, darling. To the moon and back."

I caress her cheek gently before she takes my hand in her, brings it to her lips and kisses each one of my fingertips. She looks up at me, her expression full of gratitude. ''I'm so lucky to have you, Y/N. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Your love and support mean everything to me. You are my rock at times like this, and I don't know if I'd be able to cope with this without you.'' 

I press my lips against hers, enveloping her in a tender, affectionate kiss. Pulling away, I peck the corner of her mouth. ''I love you endlessly, Elsa. Of course I'm here for you. I will always be. As long as you want me to.''

She grins as all the sadness finally leaves her eyes, happiness the only feeling present. ''I'm afraid that'll be forever, babe. You sure you can do that?'' 

''One hundred percent sure! There's nothing that could make me not want to spend my life with you.''

''Y/N, I know that we are young and people will probably say we're being foolish, but I can say the exact same thing. I want to share my life with you. I can't imagine my future without you.'' 

''We will make it happen, Elsa. As soon as we're able to.''

''I'm looking forward to it.'' 

I sigh in delight than stand up and grab my pyjamas and give her a pair too. We change in front of each other, comfortable with seeing each other's bodies even though we weren't intimate yet. We're saving that moment for when we're truly ready, not wanting to rush things.

I cuddle up against her chest after turnng off the light. She plays with my hair for a while before her breathing steadies and she falls asleep. 

Just imagine... Someday, it will be like this every night... 

I can't wait for that moment to come.


	6. Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of self harm.

I put the bloody razor away as I grip my aching arm, sitting on the bathroom floor. I promised Elsa I'll stop doing this, and I did for some time, but now I couldn't help it. I don't know what I'll say if she finds out. And she sure will. 

Shit, she's gonna be so pissed. 

Just at the moment I take the razor again and start making one more cut Elsa enters the bathroom. 

"Baby, where are-" Her eyes widen as she stares at my bloody arm. I stop with what I was doing in fear of her reaction. 

She slowly takes the razor away from my hand and presses it against her wrist, as if she wants to cut herself. I jump up throwing the metal blade on the other side of the bathroom. I plant a kiss on the soft skin of her wrist. 

"Don't harm yourself, love."

"I keep saying the same to you, but you won't listen." She replies dryly. I bow my head down in shame, but her cold fingertips lift my chin up. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Her voice cracks. 

"I'm sorry." Is all I can choke out as I sob into her chest. We cry together in grief for neither one of us knows how to help me. 

"You need to go to a psychiatrist." She states calmly. "Or I should simply cut myself every time you do, so you could see how pointless it is."

I cup her face and peck her soft lips. 

"Please don't do that. I'll stop."

"You said that the last time." Elsa sighs. 

"I know." I whisper. "I just don't know what's wrong with me. I don't understand why I do that."

"Neither do I, Y/N, neither do I." She says placing me against the counter and taking the first aid kit. She nurses my wounds gently, being extremely careful as to not to cause me any more pain. 

"Done." She caresses my cheek lovingly and kisses my forehead, but then rests her hands on the counter on the either side of my body looking at me in a 'what am I going to do with you' manner. 

"I'm sorry." I apologize again, not knowing what else to say. 

"Let's try it like this. Every time you feel like doing this, call me and I'll come right away. If I have to, I'll come from anywhere and stop you from doing this."

I bite my lip as guilt overwhelmes me. She's willing to do anything for my well-being but my stupid self can't stop distressing her with all these harmful doings. 

"Thank you for being so good to me. I don't deserve it at all."

Her icy blue eyes meet mine and give me a symphatetic look. "You do, baby, of course you deserve me. Don't speak about yourself like that, ok?" She coos. 

"I'm just a burden to you, though. Your life would be so much easier if I wasn't in it."

"That's completely untrue, Y/N. This self harm you do is only one aspect of our lives. Yes, it should stop, but it's definitely not something that could ever make me give up on you. Besides, you are with me through all of my troubles, loneliness and problems. You sacrifice just as much as I do for you." Her eyes bore to the depths of my very soul and I smile for the first time today. "We both deserve each other, love, and don't you ever think differently."

"I love you, Elsa. I promise I'll stop doing this. I don't know how and when but I will."

She grins. "I love you too, honey."

Her arms wrap around me tightly and I don't hesitate to return the embrace.

We love each other and it's all that matters.


	7. Abstention

I search through my purse trying to find my cigarettes. When I finally get them, I instantly lit one blowing a smoke. 

It's a bad habit, but I simply can't stop.

Elsa's still busy with work so she won't catch me red handed. She was always criticising me about this until I 'quit' it.

Quit it, my ass.

Suddenly, she enters our room catching me completely off the guard. She gasps at first then puts her hands on her hips arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me. "Y/N..."

I smile awkwardly stretching my neck a little. I don't even look at her. I'm so embarrassed!

She clears her throat signalling me to say something.

"I just can't help it!" I whine.

"Babe, we talked about this." She sighs. "You said you quit it." 

"You were pressuring me to do that! I was pretending you stopped so you won't bother me anymore!"

Shit. That sounded better in my head.

"So I'm a nag now?"

"No, honey, just... ughhh." I groan reaching out to take one more blow but she pulls it out of my hands in one swift movement, taking the rest of my cigarettes as well.

"Elsa!" I pout. "Let me at least finish that one."

She smiles at my stubbornness shaking her head and tsking in disapproval. "Nope. You're officially abstaining from it starting right now." 

I cross my arms smirking. "I know what you'll be abstaining from for some time." I mumble loud enough for her to hear.

She widens her eyes obviously not satisfied with what I said, but then smirks too.

"You won't be able to resist me." She states confidently.

"Oh, you think so?"

"No, I know so." 

"Pff, watch me."

I exit the room and hear her kick the floor lightly, muttering under her breath.

"Damn it."


	8. My Lover - Part 1

"Found you!" I exclaim victoriously for I found Elsa hiding behind some bushes.

Being a queen is not easy, so I try to find some ways to relax her and make her forget about the work and responsibilities she has when she has free time. My lover tends to stress herself too much and nothing makes me happier than seeing her happy and playful like this. 

"I took it easy on you." She scoffs playfully, dusting off her pants.

"Sure." I snort. "It's your turn to count."

"Ok." She covers her eyes with her hands and I run as fast as I can in order to look for a good spot to hide at. I decide for a tree this time but look for one that is easy to climb, since my skills aren't very good. 

Soon enough, I see Elsa looking for me around the woods and I beam. She's unbearably adorable searching for me with a frown of concentration on her face. She puts her hands on her hips and huffs. 

However, if I paid more attention to her seeing me or not than to her cuteness, she probably wouldn't have noticed me. 

"There you are!" She looks up at me, her smile as wide as ever. "C'mon, get down there!" She gestures me to climb off, which I kinda have a bit of difficulties with. 

"Umm... could you help me a little, please?" 

"Let me think for a moment." The blonde beauty puts her finger on her chin and looks around as if really debating if she'll help me or not.

"Elsa, stop teasing!" I laugh and she does too.

"Ok, ok, hang on." With a single movement of her hand, she creates an icy slide and my feet finally touch the ground when I get down. 

"Took you a while to do that." I scold her playfully making her pinch my arm. 

"You better not anger your queen, Y/N." She warns doing her best to stay serious, but I know she's just messing with me.

"The days when you could pull the queen joke on me are long gone, my dear." I poke her nose lightly and it scrunches cutely. 

"To be honest, I miss that sometimes." She chuckles. "It was so amusing to watch you get all nervous when you thought I got mad at you." Her left hand tangled itself through my hair while the other one squeezed my hip gently and pulled me closer to her. 

"I'm glad that you found my wish to satisfy you funny." I pout.

"Aww honey, it's not like that. Moreover, your wish to satisfy me makes me truly happy." Her voice gets a darker note and I gulp for I think I know where this is going. She plants kisses along my jawline and just that little gesture has me melting in her arms. "You know how much I want you, right?" 

"Y- yes, Elsa." I stutter on my words as the hand that once rested on my hip is now on my bottom. "God, I want you too."

She smirks and smashes her lips against mine, my back hitting the tree I just climbed. "Brace yourself, love. I want to hear you scream and you might have an idea about how I'm gonna make that happen."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Math

Modern AU  
__________________________

"Elsa, I have an exam on Friday, which is in 3 days, which means that I have to study. Get off of me!" I yell as my silly girlfriend climbs on my back while I lay on the floor. 

"You've been studying during the whole week!" She whines poking out her bottom lip. "Which is why I got zero hours of cuddles."

"I'll get zero hours of breathing if my mom isn't satisfied with my grades. Capish?" I say getting back to my books. 

"Can I at least steal a few kisses?" Elsa asks burying her face in my neck, his silky hair tickling my skin. I melt into her arms and decide to give in. I turn on my back and meet her big blue eyes staring at me lovingly, a wide smile showing off her perfect teeth. "Would that be a yes?" She asks pecking the corner of my mouth.

I chuckle and ruffle through her hair, making it even messier than it already was. "Oh, yes it is, my love." I barely get to finish the sentence for she kisses me immediately. My body tingles at her sweet affection, happiness and love overwhelming my entire being. She pulls away and nuzzles her nose against mine. 

"See? That was all I was asking for." 

I shake my head at her chuckling before playfully pushing her off of me. "And you got it. Now please let me study. My last test is next week, so I'm all yours after that. OK?"

"Really?" She grins. 

"Yup. Really."

''What are you studying, by the way?"

"Math." I roll my eyes at the thought. 

"Which grade do you hope for?" Elsa questions scanning through my notes.

"B. I can only dream about an A, and I got a C last time even though I studied really hard for that one." I huff. 

"I'm sure you can do it, baby. I can help you if you want." She offers.

"Please do."

***

"Understand now?" Elsa asks after explaining me something for the 3rd time. I just give her a guilty expression and bite my lip, feeling awfully stupid. She chuckles and pats my back. "Let's get some food and watch TV for a half an hour or so, and then get back to this. You need a break." She says and pulls me up. 

"Just say it, I'm stupid." I say and she pinches my arm. 

"You're not! You're not so good at math, so what? I'm so bad at history, I can't remember one single date and you don't hear me complaining about it." She shrugs and I laugh. 

"You're so silly." I say as we go to the living room. "Find something to watch while I make us sandwiches." 

***

"Umm, honey. I think I told you to take a break for a while, not lie on me and take a nap." Elsa chuckles ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, I know." I mumble snuggling myself even closer to the blonde beauty. "But this feels too good to move." I sigh in delight, mesmerised by her intoxicating scent. "And you smell so nice."

I don't even have to look at her to know she's blushing. "T- thank you." She stutters on her words making me smile. 

"You're adorable, Snowflake."


	10. Saved By A Vampire - Part 1

[ Your POV ]

The walk through the forest was peaceful, the orange leaves scrunching underneath my feet as I feel the pleasant autumn breeze caress my skin and hair. Everything was perfectly fine until I heard a woman scream. 

It was a distant one though, so I'm not sure about where it came from. However, another one followed just a few seconds after and this time I'm able to figure out where the woman might be. I use my ability to run faster than anything else on this planet in order to get to her as soon as possible. When I do, I see two red-eyed creatures surrounding the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever seen.

The sparkling light blue dress hugging her curves perfectly, her slender leg seen through the cut on the dress. Her platinum blonde hair is tied in a loose braid with just a few strands of hair falling across her face. Her expression's stern and brave, but fear is obvious in her icy blue orbs.

"Don't come any closer." She threatened but the two men just laughed. 

"Feisty, isn't she?" The one with black hair snickers with a sick smirk on his face. "This is gonna be fun." 

"Get away from her!" I shouted and stood between the woman and them. Their eyes widened at the swiftness of my movements but then they realised that I was one of them.

Well, that isn't completely true, but they think so.

"You think you can just steal our meal, girl?" 

"She's not anyone's meal." I snarl preparing for their attack. 

"Fine." The ginger one chuckles darkly. "I guess we're doing this the hard way." 

He jumps at me and the other one tries to get to the woman. I dodge the attack and just as I turn around to help her, I see spikes made of ice between her and the man. 

And that's when it hits me.

She's not just a regular woman. Her name is Elsa and she's the queen of Arendelle. What is she doing here alone? 

"Oh, so it's the queen herself we have here. The rumours are true for once. The magical ice queen." He looks at her from head to toe, his gaze making me sick in my stomach. "Let's see if you taste as good as you look."

He runs to her at an incredible speed but I manage to get to him and in once quick move snap his head away from his body. Behind me, I hear a horrific scream and this time not hers. It came from the other man, who I see on top of her but both of his hands completely frozen. He stands up and keeps screaming until all of him turns into ice and breaks into dust. 

The gorgeous but terrified queen still sits on the ground watching what she's done in disbelief. Slowly, she cranes her neck to look at me. "I- I don't know h- how I did this." 

I make my way to her and reach out for her hand in order to help her get up. She carefully takes it and stands up, her eyes staring into mine as if searching for answers. 

"You obviously managed to freeze him, your highness."

"I see but how? I didn't know my magic can do that." She looks around and spots the head and body of another one and gasps. "What- how- B- but there is no blood, how is this even possible?" 

I take her hand in mine without thinking and caress her knuckles with my thumb. "They are vampires, they don't have blood in their bodies, that's why they steal it from humans."

"Vampires?" 

"Yes, vampires. I thought you knew. Their eyes were red and you saw how fast they were, after all."

"It crossed my mind, actually but I didn't think of that. I mean, I wasn't even sure if vampires truly existed or they were just a product of someone's imagination." 

"No, my queen. They are very real." 

"Elsa. Call me Elsa. You saved my life and I'm forever in debt to you."

"Thank you- Elsa. But I think you fought just as good as I did."

"Maybe, but you helped me. And-" Suddenly, she frowns and takes a step away from me. "You were as fast as them too. And your eyes have a golden colour... Are you one of them too?"

"I'm not like them. I would never hurt anyone like they probably did countless times. I will tell you more about myself if you're interested but I think it would be wise to get you back to castle. There might be more of them."

"M- more? How much more?" 

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm wrong, so don't be too worried."

She sighs and nods slowly. "Ok, I'm going back to the castle, but I need you to go with me. You obviously know a lot about these... creatures. If there's more of them, I'll have to do something to stop them from hurting my people." 

"I hope I will be able to help." 

"I'm sure you will." She smiles and makes her way through the forest with me by her side.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Close To You

I lay on the couch watching TV with my beautiful girlfriend Elsa, her head resting on my chest as I play with her silky hair. She sighs in delight as I massage her scalp gently and snuggles closer to me.

"This feels really nice." She giggles.

"What, baby?" I ask making her tilt her head up and look at me with those icy blue eyes I can't help but adore. 

"Just hanging out like this, being close to you." 

I beam at her sweetness and leave a small gentle peck on her lips. "I love spending time with you too." 

She smiles and gets back to her previous position and we just lay there watching TV until Elsa decides to break the silence.

"Y/N, c- can I ask you something?" 

I frown at the insecurity in her voice and pull us both up in a sitting position so I can look at her properly. She's biting her lips and fiddling her fingers nervously. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

"I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while but there was always something that stopped me or I thought that it wasn't the right time and-" She pinches the bridge of her nose and inhales. "Ok, just don't freak out, I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for."

"I won't, don't worry, just tell me."

"I was wondering... would like us to move in together?" She purses her lips and looks us me with puppy eyes as if already expecting my answer to be no but that changes as soon as she sees me grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"I'd absolutely love to!" I squeal before throwing my arms around the stunned blonde. 

Elsa hugs me back giggling. "Well, I'm glad this is the kind of reaction I got." She breaks the hug and pinches my cheeks playfully.

"How else could I react? I mean, why wouldn't I want to live with you?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that it would be too much for you, that you wouldn't be ready for something like that."

"How could I not want to spend as much time as possible with someone as amazing as you?" 

"You're too sweet, you know?" She smiles from ear to ear and kisses my forehead but her expression changes as she pulls away. 

"I know that face, you're up to something, judging by that smirk of yours." 

"I just think we should celebrate this, don't you think?" She looks towards the bedroom and stands up while grabbing my hand as if telling me to do so too. 

I chuckle and obey deciding to give into my girlfriend. "Lead the way, love."


	12. (Not) Just Friends

Elsa and I have been friends for years, telling each other everything and spending every moment of our free time together. Lately, I've noticed that she's been acting different around me. I've asked her about it a few times but she shrugged it off, not wanting to talk about it. 

However, I decided to finally confront her about this and find out what's been happening with her. 

The conversation didn't go as smooth as I wanted it to, unfortunately. Instead, we are now having a shouting match and I can only hope that the entire castle can't hear us. 

"I don't know what I've done and I don't know why we're growing apart, but I don't like it!"

"God, Y/N, you've done nothing, ok?! Just stop bringing this up already." 

She shakes her head in response and turns to walk away. I grab her arm and pull her back yelling in annoyance. 

"What is your problem?!"

"You're my problem, more precisely, our relationship is! I can't be around you anymore without having this horrible pain in my chest constantly, without having the barely resistible urge to kiss you. I simply can't be just friend to you anymore. It hurts too much!" 

I'm taken aback slightly, for I'd never expect a goddess like her to love me back, but as soon as I get yourself together a few moments later I smash my lips to hers. 

Nothing has ever felt so right.

Her soft plump lips move in a perfect sync with mine. I bring my hands up to her face and cup her cheeks as she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We pull away due to the lack of air and stare into each other's eyes. 

Elsa's blue orbs shine with happiness as she grins from ear to ear. ''All that time I've waited... Oh, Y/N, you have no idea how much this means to me.'' 

I smile playing with her hair. ''You really thought I didn't feel the same?'' 

''I hoped you do, but I wasn't sure.'' She blushes and grazes her tongue against her bottom lip. 

I can't help but kiss her again but this time even more gentle. ''Well now you know.'' I whisper.

''Soo... it's official?''

''What's official?'' I tease.

She rolls her eyes playfully. ''You want me to ask you?''

''Yeah, it would be nice.'' I bat my eyelashes.

''Y/N Y/L/N, will you be my girlfriend and make me the happiest person ever?''

''Yes, darling. I will.'' I answer softly, my heart welling up with love.

Elsa rests her forehead against mine and smiles. ''Finally.''


	13. Saved By A Vampire - Part 2

~ 4 months later

Your POV

It's been a while since I first met the gorgeous queen thanks to what happened in the forest. It was far from a pleasant experience and I'm glad nothing similar happened again, but it brought me to her and I'm as grateful as I could be.

I told her everything about me too and she took it surprisingly well. I told her that my mother was a human and father was a vampire. My mother died at childbirth and I was raised by my father. We parted our ways when I grew up though. I couldn't live surrounded by creatures who kill humans in order to drink their blood. I was half human after all so it's needless to say I was extremely uncomfortable around vampires. 

Also, I feel lucky I'm not immortal like them. I'm glad that my heart is beating and that blood is running through my veins. But I have quite a few gifts that humans don't. My speed, strength and the ability that no vampire had before me, the ability to sense other people's feelings. 

However, I can't sense Elsa's. It does frustrate me but it's also intriguing. Is it because of her magic or could it be something else? 

My thoughts get interrupted by a knock on the door and I groan in irritation before I hear her angelic voice. "Y/N, can I come in?" 

My eyes widen and I hurry to open the door for her. I smile playfully and curtsy making her roll her eyes. "Please, do come in, your majesty."

She does and smiles too. "I believe I already told you to call me by my name and not to bow to me."

"You did." I giggle. "But it's funny to see how irritated you get every time I do the opposite of what you told me."

"Well I'm glad at least one of us is having fun." She says then turns her formal gown into her blue dress and sits on my bed. 

"I guess you couldn't expect anything but boredom from council meetings." I shrug but then remember they might bring up the topic of Elsa finding a suitor again. "Did they mention any suitors again?"

"What? No, of course not." She waves the idea off with a disgusted look on her face.

I snort. "Silly of me to think so after that little incident when you dropped the temperature and almost froze the whole room because of how angry you were." I reminisce of what happened a few weeks ago when they kept bugging her about a goddamn suitor. "I think you made it very clear you didn't want the topic brought up ever again. And I'm also sure that none of them wants to experience summer turning into winter again." 

Elsa pouts at my remark and throws a pillow at me but I quickly catch it before it hits me. "Just when you think you've found someone who'll console you during hard times, you get stabbed in the back like this." She puts one of her hands on her heart dramatically and pretends to wipe away tears with the other one.

I sit next to her and put the pillow she threw at me back where it belongs. "Come on, Els, stop pouting. You know I was just joking."

"Yes, I do." She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder. My heart skips a beat and my arm finds its place around her slim waist. "I'm scared, Y/N." 

"Scared of what?" I frown thinking about what could have made her feel that way.

She removes hear head from my shoulder so she can look me in the eyes. "Not finding love." 

"Elsa, you're a beautiful person both inside and out. I've never met someone like you. Of course you'll find love. There will be someone who will love you with all their heart and want to give you everything you deserve."

And there's nothing I wouldn't do for that person to be me.

"But how can you be so sure?" 

"I can. Trust me, you will find love." I squeeze her hand in comfort, my heart screaming at me to tell her how I feel but my mind convincing me that I'm not worthy of such a goddess. Plus, even if I was, she probably doesn't even like girls. 

"Y/N, I- I already love someone but I'm not sure if they love me back." She confesses and I'm glad that she can't hear my heart breaking as she said those words. 

I scoff. "Please, if that guy doesn't love you back, he's the biggest fool that has ever lived."

"It's not a he." Elsa whispers and my eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "It's a she." 

Next thing I know, she crashes her lips to mine, a blissful feeling I've never felt before spreading through my entire body and my heart swelling with an incredible amount of love I have for her.

———

I think there will be more of this because I like Elsa x Vampire and I have more ideas for the story but I'm not completely sure.


	14. Rise Of Romance - Part 1

I knock on the door of my friend Elsa, who I met recently at work. We've known each other only for a couple of months but we instantly 'clicked' and started hanging out. 

She opens the door and pulls me in a hug so tight that I'm barely able to breathe. 

"Elsa, you're c- choking me." I say making her laugh and break the hug. 

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"It's ok, you just caught me off the guard." I smile. She smiles too, gazing into my eyes and tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I bite my lip as my heart races in my chest. She pulls away soon, though, and goes to the living room. 

"Wanna watch a movie? I feel like watching 'The Fault in our Stars'." She asks.

"You like it?" 

"Of course! Who doesn't?" 

"I haven't watched it." I shrug and her eyes almost pop out of their sockets. 

"But it's such a hit!"

"That's exactly why I didn't watch it. I usually don't like the things everyone else does, so I guessed it would be the same in this case."

"Well, it won't. This is a great movie, trust me. It's heartbreaking, though. I bawled my eyes out the first time I watched it. And every other time." She chuckles. 

"Ok, I'll trust your judgement." I say plopping down on the couch and grabbing a bowl of popcorn she brought. 

She joins me after playing the movie. "You'll love it, I promise." 

***

I blow my nose as the movie ends and try to breathe properly again. I hear Elsa sniffing and give her a box of tissues. 

"You should've warned me. I wasn't mentally prepared to watch this!"

"I did warn you! I told you it was sad." She defends and wipes her tears away. 

I lean onto her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me. "Wow." 

"'Wow', what?"

"I haven't cried this much since I broke up with Robert. Actually, I cried more now, which I thought was physically impossible." 

"You never mentioned that Robert." She replies dryly.

"He cheated on me after a 5 years long relationship. It was a nasty break-up. That's why I don't talk about it. Bad memories." 

"How long ago was that?"

"A year ago." 

"Have you dated anyone else after that?" 

"Nope. Nothing serious. I was too hurt and scared that something like that might happen again." 

"He really broke you, didn't he?" She says, her tone caring and protective.

"Yes, he did." I hug her even tighter. "But I'm fine now. Just not in the mood for dating anyone." 

"Oh..." She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Or it just seemed like it.

"I'm gonna make us something to eat. Feel like some mac and cheese?" 

"Yeah, sure." I answer shortly. 

"Mac and cheese, it is." She disappears in the kitchen, leaving me to wonder if what I just said was really true or not.


	15. Comfort

I scroll through instagram while laying on my bed, quite bored for I don't have anything better to do. However, when I see a certain name on my caller ID it all changes. 

Instantly, I grin and press the accept button. "Hey Elsa!"

She giggles and my heart melts at the most adorable sound I've ever heard. "Hi Y/N."

"What's up baby?" 

"I wanted to see if you could come over. I want to talk to you about something." She was maybe able to fool me a long time ago and hide her worry when we first met, but after a year of knowing her I can definitely tell if she's ok or not.

"Love, is something wrong? You don't sound ok." 

"Well... yes." She answers hesitantly. "Just come please, I'll tell you everything." 

"Of course, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Y/N."

"No problem, Snowflake."

***

I knock on the door and she opens it almost immediately. Stepping inside, I embrace her tightly because I know she needs my comfort right now. 

"I'm here, baby. I don't know what's bothering you, but whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

Her face remains buried in my neck for a few moments before she locks her eyes with mine and I swear, if someone asked me what my name was at this very moment, I wouldn't know it. 

"I'm so scared, Y/N." She whispers trying to hide the lump in her throat.

I take off my shoes and take her hand in mine, leading her to the couch. "Elsa, please tell me what's happening. I'm really worried."

"I have to tell you this, but I don't want to." She breathes out shakily, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. 

I wipe it away with my thumb, my heart breaking for seeing her so distressed. "If you think I'll get mad at you, I promise I won't. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I don't think you'll get mad, I think you'll leave me." She sighs and more tears fall, but this time she quickly wipes them away. 

"Elsa, even if you've been with someone else I'll-" I start with that option for I can't think of anything else that would make her think I'd leave her. 

"What? No! No, it's not that, I would never do that to you." Her hand takes mine and she caresses my knuckles with her thumb. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Just promise you won't freak out."

"I won't, I promise, you can tell me everything." 

"Ok, here we go." She takes a deep breath in order to calm herself and continues. "I've told you that my mental health wasn't always as good as now, right?"

"Yes, you did." I nod slowly, afraid that she'll tell me that it got bad again. 

"During those times, I- I used to turn to... pills to make myself feel better." I gasp and she lowers her head down in shame. "And I recently did it again." She whispers, her voice trembling as if she'll start sobbing any moment now.

I cup her face in my hands and make her look me in the eyes. I have to encourage her, I have to make her feel better and I have to make her believe my every word. "First of all, I want you to know that I will never leave you, especially not because of this. If you need help, I will always be there to help you. It's important that you know that, ok?"

She nods, looking at me with those stunning big blue eyes that are now glossy, but with no tears falling. 

"Can you tell me when did you... take the pills? And why did you do it? If you don't want to talk about it now though, you don't have to. I'll wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready, I'll tell you now. It's nothing serious actually. I've just been feeling very stressed about work lately and a few nights ago I took pills to calm myself down and go to sleep. However, the next day I felt so ashamed of what I did and I felt like I had to tell you. You deserve to know of such things and I also wanted to tell you immediately because- well, if i feel like- if I think of doing that again-"

"-you can call me right away and seek comfort from me." I finish the sentence for her and she grins before enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Thank you, Y/N. Thank you so much." She says with her voice muffled for she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"You don't have to thank me, my love. You're my girlfriend and I'm more than happy to be there for you if you need me." I stroke her silky hair breathing in her wintry scent. "But I'm kinda offended, you know?"

Elsa breaks the hug and gives me a completely confused look. "Why? What did I do?" 

I chuckle and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm offended that you thought I would leave you because of this." 

"Oh... that." She takes my hands in hers biting her lip. "I guess I just thought that you wouldn't want to be with someone who takes pills when feeling bad about something." She shrugs, but then her expression changes and she arches one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me. "Also, I think I should be offended too." 

I frown and try to figure out if she's just messing with me or being serious. "What do you mean?" 

"You thought I cheated on you!" She exclaims and swats me with a pillow. "Now when I think about it, I should be seriously angry with you! I would never do that, why did you say that?" 

"Well you said that I'll leave you because of what you were about to tell me and that's the only thing I could think of!" I defend and then make a puppy face. "Please, forgive me." 

She rolls her eyes but also smiles mischievously. "Under one condition." 

"And that is?"

"To take me to the new place that opened a few days ago. I want to try their chocolate cake, Anna told me it was really good." She tilts her head to the side as if asking me 'you in or not'.

I laugh and ruffle her hair. "Of course love, if that's what you want." 

"Great! Just wait a second, I need to change." She stands up and makes her way to her bedroom while I can't help but stare at her perfect round bottom.

I'm not gonna lie, instead of chocolate cake I'd rather eat- Y/N, it's not time for that now!

I shake away my thoughts and go to the hallway to put my shoes on. 

"I'm ready!" She chirps just as I finish tying my shoelaces. 

I look at her and my breath hitches in my throat. She's wearing a pair of denim shorts so her slender legs are on full display for me to see and a blue crop top that reveals some of the skin of her stomach. 

However, I quickly compose myself and take her hand in mine. "Let's go then." 

Yeah, let's go before I slam you against the wall and- ughhh, Y/N, stop it already!


	16. Spoiled

"Mmm... aghh... yesssss, Y/N, just like that." Elsa moans in pleasure of what I'm doing to her.

"Feels good, love?" I ask enjoying every little sound she's making. 

"Yeahhh... soo good." She spent a lot of time on council meetings and doing paperwork today so I wanted to do something to relax her a bit. That something being a massage. "You do this too good, Y/N." She breathes out as my hands wander all over her back and shoulders. 

"Glad you like it, love." I put some more pressure where I know she'll like it and she moans louder. 

"Yessss... right there..."

I chuckle. "Wow. I'm really sorry I didn't do this before, I didn't think you'd like it so much."

"Are you kidding?! Your hands are magical!" She purrs in satisfaction as I pay a little more attention to her shoulders. 

Eventually, I end up cuddling her to sleep. We lay close to each other as I play with her hair and massage her scalp here and there. She buries her head in her pillow, snoring quietly. It's the only snore that sounds cute, I'm serious. Our peacefulness is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Elsa. Y/N. Are you guys in there?" I hear the muffled voice of the redhead princess. 

I tiptoe my way to the door and open it slowly. "Hey, Anna. Elsa's sleeping, she was really tired. All that work is taking a toll on her." I sigh and look at my sleeping girlfriend. 

"Exactly, I've always been telling her that. But she's so stubborn, she keeps saying she's okay and she doesn't need rest." She huffs in annoyance but also worry for her sister.

Elsa stirs a little and opens her eyes slowly. I make my way to her and place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Shh, baby, keep sleeping."

"But what time is it? Was I sleeping for too long?" She mumbles groggily. 

"You didn't and even if you did, it doesn't matter, you need to sleep. All you've done lately is work. Take a break, Snowflake." I kiss the space between her eyes and tuck her in. She yawns and falls asleep again. Poor thing, she's exhausted, even though she doesn't make it known.

As I turn around, I see Anna looking at us as if she'll start screaming because of how cute we are any second, just like she did a few times so far. "No fangirling now, Anna." I threaten playfully as we exit the room.

"I can't help it, Y/N. You two are so cute together!" She squeals.

I laugh at the redhead's behaviour. "We've been together for almost a year, Anna. You should've gotten used to us by now."

"But I didn't!" 

"Obviously." I snort making her pinch my arm.

"Ouch, Anna, damn it! You're stronger than you look." 

"Oh, shush, you baby, I barely touched you." She waves me off. "Let's go to the kitchen, that's why I came in the first place." 

"You need someone to eat the chocolate with in order to feel less guilty?" I raise one of my eyebrows and she giggles. 

"Guilty as charged." 

•••

Anna and I've been sitting in library eating chocolate and chatting for a while when Elsa appeared and sat on the couch with us resting her head on my shoulder.

I giggle tangling my fingers through her messy hair. "Why didn't you sleep some more?"

"I can't sleep without you." She mumbles.

"I've spoiled you wayyyyy too much."

"I'm not spoiled, I just have certain habits that involve you taking care of me." She smiles.

I roll my eyes at her, but don't say anything and just go with it. "So what is the habit you feel like doing now?" I tease tickling her armpits. She squeals and giggles before answering my question.

"Can you make those cookies you made a week ago? The chocolate ones. They were sooo delicious."

"Of course, babe." I peck her forehead.

"Chocolate cookies? Why didn't I know about them until now?" Anna complains. "And why didn't I get some?"

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault your sister ate them all." I say and instantly feel Elsa's teeth sink into my neck. 

I yelp in pain making Anna laugh loudly. "Geez, what's up with you, Els?"

"You're being mean." She pouts before standing up and tugging on the sleeve of my shirt like a child. "Now come on, I want those cookies." 

"Me too!" The princess exclaims sounding like a child that's about to get their treat. 

"Ok, ok, I'll go make them now." 

"Can we help you with something?" Elsa asks. 

"Sure, but don't you two start any food fights." I say and see my girlfriend open her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "Or snowball fights." I add making her pout. 

Anna giggles and shrugs. "Well, I'll try but I'm not making any promises." She winks at her sister and both of them giggle. 

I sigh. "What did I get myself into?"


	17. My Lover - Part 2

WARNING: Sexual content.

Elsa's hands roam all over the front of my body as we kiss, finally stopping on my breasts and squeezing them harshly. I whimper at the sudden pleasure making her smirk and break the kiss. 

"What a beautiful sound..." She sighs and reaches towards my hair, untying it and letting it fall on my shoulders and back. She caresses it lovingly, as if lost in her own world. 

She cups my cheek and I lean into her hand closing my eyes. She grabs the hem of my shirt and starts pulling it up slowly.

"Arms up, baby." Her tender but at the same time lustful voice sends chills down my spine and I don't hesitate to do what I was told to. She tosses my shirt on the bright green grass and then unclasps my bra getting rid of it too.

I cover myself immediately and look down feeling my cheeks heat up. I hear Elsa's melodic giggles before she takes my chin between her thumb and index finger and tilts my head up. 

"You're adorable when you get so shy, you know?" She places a gentle kiss on my forehead and then makes a thin layer of snow on the ground for us to lay on, I suppose. "I hope it won't be too cold for you."

"Don't worry, it's summer and besides, the cold doesn't bother me that much anymore." I smile. 

"You little flirt." She snickers laying me down and pulling my pants and underwear off of my body in one swift movement. 

She gets on top of me and kisses my lips hungrily. My hand find their way to her shirt and I quickly unbutton it and take it off of her. I reach for the clip of her bra but she was faster and got rid of it before I was able to. 

She plants kisses along my jawline and neck before moving lower and pleasuring one of my nipples with her mouth and the other with her hand, pinching and squeezing it. I moan and instantly feel the need to be touched and pleased by the beauty I lay beneath.

I spread my legs hoping that she would know what I want and she does. She removes her lips and hand from my breasts and kneels between my legs cupping my most intimate parts. I buck my hips into her hand and she chuckles. 

"Needy, aren't we?" 

"Elsa, please." I whine and realise my voice sounds as if I'll start sobbing any second which she obviously finds amusing. 

"How much do you want it?" She caresses my inner thigh looking at me as if I was her prey, and it turns me on even more. 

"So bad, Elsa, I want you so bad. Please..." 

I don't get to finish the sentence before she slams two of her slender fingers inside of me making me scream her name at the top of my lungs. 

"That's it, baby, say my name." She says picking up the speed of her fingers pleasuring me and indeed, her name seems like the only word that comes to my mind now. 

But just as I feel my walls tightening around her fingers she pulls them out and I groan in displeasure. "Why did you do that? I was just about to-" 

"Shhh... Be patient, darling." She takes off the rest of the clothes she has on and spreads my legs farther, pressing our cores together and grinding her hips in a perfect rhythm.

"E- Elsa, I'm gonna-"

"I know, love, I know. Go on, cum for me."

I feel the knot in my stomach bursting and my orgasm overwhelming me with Elsa following close behind. She collapses next to me breathing heavily and I snuggle my body to hers. 

"That was amazing." I whisper still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, it was." She places a few kisses all over my face and gently caresses my arm. "You looked and sounded beautiful." 

"I can say the same for you too." 

She sighs smiling. "We must make ourselves get up and get back to the castle." 

"Just a few minutes, okay? I'll need some rest after this anyway." 

Elsa chuckles and pinches my behind making me squeal in surprise. "Of course, honey. You definitely deserve it after being such a good girl for me." 

"Was I good enough for you to make me a bath?" I bat my eyelashes and poke out my bottom lip, knowing she can't resist me when I do that. 

"You were, Y/N. Besides, how could I ever say no to that face?" 

"I hoped you'd say that." I say before laying my head on the left side of her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her beating heart. 

The heart of the woman I love the most.


	18. River’s Kiss

WARNING: Mentions of suicide. If you're sensitive to the topic, skip this chapter.

——

I look down at the bright blue water, clutching to the railing of the bridge. Tears stream down my face as I slowly climb it, my gaze fixated to the sparkling river. 

It looks so calm and beautiful. It will be my salvation. 

My ears are buzzing, and I hear nothing but the beats of my own heart. My life flashes before my eyes and I see no reason to stay. My mother is gone for over a decade, my father has left me when I was 5 and the love of my life doesn't love me back. 

This is the escape. 

Just as I let myself go, I feel a pair of slender but strong arms around my waist. I instantly recognize who the person is. ''Elsa? What are you doing here? Let me go!'' I yell, not wanting her to see me in this state.

Alas, she doesn't listen to me and pulls me even closer. I shake and sob in her arms, trying to push her away but with no success. ''Shhhh, it's OK... I'm here, it's OK. Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll be there, Y/N. I'll help you.'' 

''I want to believe in that so badly.'' I sniff and she finally lets go of me, turns me around and gazes into my eyes. I bow my head down in shame but she holds my chin between her thumb and index finger, making me look at her. 

She kisses my tears away with her soft lips and cups my face in her hands. ''Why, Y/N? Why?'' She asks on the verge of tears. 

''What's the point? It's all over. I'm sick of everything, I'm sick of not finding happiness even though I was trying so hard, I'm sick of myself! I can't do anything right! I'm tired, Elsa. I'm so tired.'' I sigh not knowing how to explain my actions. Unsuccessful actions. ''I can't even kill myself properly. That's how miserable I am.'' 

''First of all, taking your own life away is not a solution. It's pointless. There's always a reason to live, Y/N.'' She tucks my hair behind my ear and I close my eyes, trying to absorb the gentleness she brings me. ''You shouldn't say you're sick of yourself. Darling, you're one of the- no, the best person I have ever met. It's okay to have problems, to feel sad or distressed, but you have to ask for help if you need it. Trust me, I may know that better than anyone.'' She reasons.

''But Elsa, I-''

''No 'buts', Y/N. I'm not leaving you alone after this. I'll be by your side until you get this absurd idea out of your mind, even if it means I have to follow you around 24/7 and annoy you to the point when you want to strangle me. Now let's go to the Enchanted Forest, you'll be staying with me."

"Elsa, I don't want to be a burden." 

She takes my hand in hers and caresses my knuckles with her thumbs, soothing me with that simple act. "You could never be a burden to me, so don't you ever feel like that. Ok?" 

"I'll try." I say softly and she smiles before kissing my forehead, my stomach bursting with butterflies. 

"You should've told me about everything that's been going on. I know I've been busy since I- you know-"

"Became the fifth spirit? You can say it, you know?" I giggle. 

"Excuse me for trying to be modest." She snorts. "But I could've helped you. I feel guilty for not noticing you felt that way.''

''I didn't want to bother you with my problems. Just like I am now.'' 

''You're not bothering me, Y/N. Quite the opposite, you're-'' She stops herself from saying what she wanted to, but instead pulls me closer to her and kisses me all over my face, slowly and tenderly. ''Don't you ever even think of doing this again.'' She chokes on her words and buries her face in my neck. ''What if I came just a few seconds later, what if Gale didn't sense that you were upset while passing here and let me know that, what if I was somewhere further and wasn't able to come in time to stop you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, I wouldn't be able to live peacefully knowing I could've done something but didn't." She inhales, her blue orbs gazing deep into my soul. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're fine. I'm so glad you're alive. I love you, Y/N. I love you so much." 

I'm completely taken aback by her words, for I'd never expect her to feel this way. ''I- I love you too, Elsa.'' I say, honestly smiling for the first time in what seems like forever. 

She crashes her lips to mine, giving all of her to me with the lovely intimate affection. Her lips are sweeter than honey, making me moan quietly as her tongue searches for entrance before eagerly exploring my mouth. ''I'm sorry, Y/N, I'm so sorry.'' She whispers after pulling away. 

''You have nothing to be sorry for. My demented personality is not your fault.'' 

''You're not demented, Y/N. You've just been through a lot and it took a tool on you. Besides, I'm here. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything you need. Okay?'' 

''Okay.'' I nod, thanking the higher forces for making his happen. 

''Good. Let's go now.'' 

''Elsa?'' I stop her from going by grabbing her arm. 

''Yes, love?'' 

I just smile before pressing my lips to hers again. She chuckles and picks me up so my legs are wrapped around her waist. ''Elsa!'' I squeal. "You're stronger than you look." 

Her harmonious laughter fills my eardrums, her body welcomes mine as she holds me protectively, the taste of her lips lingers on mine and the words of love echo in my mind. 

I feel as if a part of me did end up in that river. Doubt was replaced with hope, and I can finally see the light. 

My heart slowly but securely fills with a feeling I haven't felt for a long time. 

Pure love.


	19. Injury

I'm laying on the soft grass in the woods reading my favourite novel and listening to the birds chirping and my horse neighing until a shout of pain brings me back to reality. I instantly recognise the voice as Elsa's, but wonder what she's doing here. She told me she would be doing paperwork and having council meetings. 

I figured that the sound came from the nearby lake so that's where I head to find her. 

As I get there, I see Elsa sitting in the middle of the frozen lake, touching her ankle but letting go of it soon after as she hisses in pain. I approach her with a worried expression on my face. She seems to acknowledge my presence and frowns at me with confusion. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Now, that sounded a bit rude, didn't it, your majesty?" I tease kneeling beside her. "Also, I could ask you the same question." 

"Well, one of the meetings was cancelled so I decided to skate while I have some free time. I actually went to the town to find you there first, but you were nowhere to be seen." 

"I just wanted to spend some time in nature." I shrug. "And it's a good thing I did, because I'm here to save your ass." 

"My hero." She says flipping her hair dramatically.

I chuckle and pinch her cheeks, but then remember what happened and I switch into a protective mode again. "Did you sprain your ankle? Does it hurt?" 

"Not as much as you think."

"Are you sure? I mean, you looked like you were really in pain." I reply taking her hand in mine. 

"I am, but judging by the look on your face, someone would think I'm dying or something." She says chuckling.

My eyes widen as I gasp at the thought of what she just said and pinch her arm. 

"Ouch!" She pouts.

"Don't you even think of that in my presence, let alone say it."

"OK, OK, I don't want that either." She laughs. "I just found it cute that you were so worried for me."

"I always worry for you." I say softly and she smiles biting her lip. "Can you remove your ice skates? I want to see your leg." 

"Sure." With a simple movement of her hand, the skates disappear and I see her already swollen ankle. 

"Looks like there'll be no skating in a while." She crosses her arms and frowns like a child when you say they can't play outside anymore.   
"Let's get you to the castle and call a doctor."

She nods as I pick her up making her squeal in surprise. I laugh carrying her to my horse so we can go home. 

——

"Elsa! Y/N!" The redhead princess greets us as we get to the castle. 

"Hi, Anna." I say getting off of my horse and reaching out to hold my girlfriend, who is now even more grumpy because of what happened. "Gerda, can you please get a doctor? We have a little situation here." 

"Elsa, what happened?!" She exclaims seeing that her sister can't walk. 

"I slipped on ice." The queen mumbles as if embarrassed by the fact. 

Anna scoffs. "Yeah, sure. Now really, tell me what happened." 

"It's the truth, I was skating, slipped and sprained my ankle." She explains as we get to her room. 

"Can you open the door, please?" I ask Anna and she does so. "Thank you." 

I lay Elsa down on the bed and put a pillow under her leg. "Good thing you covered it with ice, it would be even more swollen by now if you didn't." 

She huffs and pinches the bridge of her nose, making Anna and me giggle. Her head snaps up and she looks at us angrily. "What's so funny?" 

"Darling, you're acting as if something terrible happened, when it didn't."

Her jaw drops and she looks at me as if I grew a second head. "It is terrible! I won't be able to move without someone's help because of this, which means that you won't let me attend my meetings and do my job until I get better. Plus, I'm completely embarrassed because I slipped on ice! Ice! Anna is supposed to be the clumsy one, not me!" 

"Hey!" The younger sibling puts her hands on her hips, obviously not amused with her elder's choice of words, their interaction making me cackle. 

"Ok, you two, we don't want to fight now, do we?" I sit next to my girlfriend who still has an adorable pout on her face and tuck a strain of her hair behind her ear. Anna giggles and joins us on the bed too. 

"I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. Just as usual." She sighs. 

"Hey... don't say that." Her sister says and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm serious. I often tend to overreact and you two are really good at putting up with me. Thank you for that." 

"Oh love, there's no need to thank us."

"Y/N is right. We love you and care for you. Besides, there's nothing to put up with. You just worry a bit more than we think you should, that's all." 

"Exactly. You're a perfectionist and want to do everything the best you can and that's great as long as you don't overwork yourself. Which is what we do, we're trying to stop you from stressing yourself. And we don't mind it." 

"You guys are the best." She says and pulls us both into a bone crushing hug. 

"I- can see- t- the stars." Anna pretends to choke on her words making us all laugh and break the hug. 

"You totally ruined the moment, Anna." Elsa giggles. 

"Excuse me, but I ruined nothing. Also, you'll have a lot of lovey-dovey moments with your girlfriend because I'm going somewhere with Kristoff now. Y/N, I'm leaving her in safe hands, right?" 

"Of course you are." I smile.

"Great! Bye guys!" She waves and exits the room. 

Elsa nuzzles her nose against my neck, sighing in contentment. I giggle and kiss her lips gently. I pull away and see her pointing to his lips with her finger. 

"More." She whines. I arch an eyebrow at her in a teasing manner. "It helps me forget the pain." 

Eventually, I give in to her and press my lips against hers as my hand caresses her cheek lovingly, her arms hooking around my waist, then squeezing my hips gently. Elsa lets out a soft moan, causing me to smile slightly, for there's no sound more beautiful than that and I'm the reason for it. I break the kiss and rest my forehead against hers while we both breathe heavily due to the lack of air. 

"You know, I thought I'd be bored laying in the bed for a week or more because of my leg, but I suppose I found my source of entertainment." She smirks. 

"What makes you think I'll be your 'source of entertainment'?" I reply trying to stay serious. 

"Oh, Y/N, you enjoy it too and don't even try acting as if you don't." She explains snickering confidently. 

"Why are you so sure?" 

"Well, baby, we both know how much you scream every time we-" 

"That would be enough!" I cut her off immediately, knowing what she was going to say and she laughs loudly. "I might also ask the doctor if he can do something about your crazy ass." 

"I think there's no cure for that." She chuckles. "You'll have to deal with me for the rest of your life." 

"Lucky me." I mumble with a smile.


End file.
